


Under The Mistletoe

by Bittodeath



Series: Crack ships and rare ships [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Kissing, Lots of blushing, Mistletoe, Other people kissing under the mistletoe mentionned, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: This was done for the Mistletoe Game on Tumblr!"Send me the name of a character (and precise the fandom so if I don’t know them I can do a quick check-up) and I will take the following ask and make them kiss under the mistletoe."I'm keeping it open a couple more days if you want to participate on bittodeath.tumblr.com!





	

Bokuto couldn’t remember who had thought gathering several teams of volleyball freaks for Christmas and the New Year was a good idea. Well, it _was_ a good idea, they were all having a lot of fun and it was nice being in a warm house when winter was raging outside, coating everything in white. And the Tanaka’s home was wide and welcoming, the two siblings more than happy to have everyone over. But _someone_ – he couldn’t help but glare at the Tanaka boy – had thought it was a good idea to tie up some mistletoe around the house. With hope of kissing Karasuno’s manager, he was sure.

So far it had led to Oikawa reluctantly kissing Terushima’s cheek, the other deciding a French kiss was way better and somehow closer to the western tradition. (Bokuto knew it wasn’t.) It had also led to an awkward staring between the Seijou Ace and Karasuno’s Decoy, until the younger one gathered his courage and planted a kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek. The older boy had turned bright red and darted off quickly, which had been really funny to see. (Shouyou was just as red.) There had probably been a lot more of awkward moments, but Bokuto hadn’t been there to see it, and he hadn’t heard about them either. The last one had been Karasuno’s Captain, Daichi, helping their cute little manager out until Kuroo pointed out to them that they had been standing under the mistletoe for _far too long_. Bokuto had laughed at how quickly the two of them had turned bright red – he didn’t even know Daichi could turn this colour. Everyone had clapped their hands when the captain gently, gentlemanly kissed Yachi’s hand. He would have gone away with that if Yachi hadn’t slightly tugged on his pull-over and kissed his cheek. (Of course Bokuto had hooted and Kuroo wolf-whistled, just like Terushima.)

But now _he_ was standing under the mistletoe, with everyone watching, and he knew he was going red. He could feel his cheeks burning just at the idea of kissing someone. But it was turning out that that someone was also extremely attractive and very, very _cute_ and grinning at him. Why was he the only one flustered by this?! That was so unfair!

“Come down here, I can’t reach that high”, Tanaka Saeko said with a laugh, looking up at him.

Slowly, he bent his knees until they were at the same level, and she grabbed his face, pulling him down until he felt her lips against his forehead. He felt like he was ready to burst when she let go, her smile wide and happy. She was so, so cute, he thought as he straightened up. Suddenly, he bent forward and pressed his lips against hers, a bit clumsily – well he didn’t have that much experience – and felt her chuckle against his lips.

“How daring”, she said, and his face burst into flames.

Someone wolf-whistled again, and Bokuto thanked whichever god decided to inspire Ryuu with the idea of hanging mistletoe.


End file.
